Always
by Mirialdo
Summary: Not sure how to summarize this other than to say its a slight AU take at the ending of the GW series, from Milliardo Peacecraft's POV YAOI Pairing: 6x13
1. Part 1

Title: "Always" *1/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Between episode 39 – 40  
  
(Basically it's suppose to happen before Milliardo goes back into space to Libra and before Treize takes back control of Romefeller from Relena)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, 6x13 \ Implied 13x5, Slight AU(?)  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
  
  
~Now your bridge is there...  
  
you left behind ...  
  
Oh just memories of a different life,  
  
some made us laugh,  
  
some made us cry...  
  
Oh they made you have to say goodbye.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers thru your hair,  
  
to touch your lips, to hold you near...  
  
When you say your prayers  
  
try to understand I've made mistakes,  
  
I'm just a man.  
  
When he holds you close,  
  
when he pulls you near,  
  
when he says the words you've been needing to hear...  
  
I wish I was him, that those words were mine...  
  
to say to you till the end of time.  
  
And I will love you baby...  
  
Always,  
  
And I'll be there forever...  
  
ever dear...  
  
Always. ~  
  
  
  
Milliardo watched the two of them through the window silently. He ignored the pain in his throat and behind his eyes. He would not allow the tears that threatened, fall. He wouldn't admit that seeing Treize with someone else, one of the Gundam pilots no less, was tearing him apart. His azure eyes took in every detail of his face, the glint in the sapphire eyes as he smiled down at the Chinese youth standing in front of him. He recalled that same look directed towards him once before, before the war drove them onto separate paths. Unthinking he traced the line of his jaw through the glass and then looked down for a moment to collect himself and try again to swallow past the lump that had from in his throat from holding back the tears.  
  
Gods...why did it have to hurt like this. He needed anger to spur him into the actions he had agreed to take for that rebel group...not this consuming grief that was eating him alive it seemed. He looked back into the window again and noticed He now had his back turned towards the window. The pilot faced the window now, and he could read his lips as he spoke to the ginger haired general. 'Ai shiteru..'  
  
...I love you...  
  
A small sob escaped him and he quickly moved away from the window before he was discovered. He wanted to be in that room with him, to be saying those words and to hold the man in his arms. But he had left hadn't he--he had been the one to say he couldn't be his friend any longer. So he shouldn't of been this hurt that he had taken someone else into his heart, after all he had been the one to throw it away. He could turn around couldn't he? Turn around and knock on the door, what would Treize do if he did? If he was faced with the choice between his *Miri* and his new lover. Milliardo doubted it could ever be the same as it had before. Besides he had hurt him once, why would he want to chance being hurt again by him?  
  
He looked up and was slightly surprised to see that he had walked around the house towards the front door. He stood there for a moment just staring before he turned back around and headed back through the thin woods to the road beyond them. He wouldn't do that to him...he wouldn't put him in that kind of position. It wouldn't be right.  
  
He made it to the road and hunched down further into his coat as he walked up it towards the place where he had left Epyon. Stopping a couple feet from the maroon gundam he lost the battle within and fell against a nearby tree as sobs escaped finally and tears blinded him. After what seemed hours he finally calmed down and straightened up. He sighed and then spoke just to hear his own voice. "Why can't I escape you...gods know I've tried. But every time I think I've freed myself I find out I am wrong. Maybe because I don't truly want to leave you?" He pushed away from the tree and wiped at the cold wetness that was trying to freeze on his cheeks and then sighed. "I wonder...what is it you see in him? What does he have that interests you so? I know I said I could not be your friend any more...but this distance between us is slowly killing me...do I truly have nothing left that I can call my own? I lost my country once more...I failed once again...have I lost you completely as well? What path do I take now...which one will lead to the goal I know we share?" He walked a little further towards the gundam and then stopped once again looking at it silently.  
  
"I guess I deserved to be replaced...I was the one to leave. I wonder though...do you love him as you did me before?" He looked down and coughed once slightly before building up the willpower to complete the distance to Epyon. He then heard footsteps behind him and then a tenor voice that spoke softly.  
  
"Gomen, Milliard...but I would have to answer your last question with no... I don't." Milliardo turned around and his eyes widened faintly as they took in the figure standing a couple feet from him. The wind began to pick up and ruffled ginger hair along with his own and he found that he seemed to have temporarily lost his voice. The smaller man sighed softly and then walked towards him a couple of feet before stopping before him and looking up at him. "I saw your tracks...I decided to follow them..."  
  
Milliardo stared down at him for a few more moments silently as if to assure himself that he was *really* standing there in front of him before he spoke. "What about your... guest?"  
  
He watched a flicker of several emotions cross sapphire before Treize spoke again. "He left...for space...I'm not exactly sure, but I doubt we'll meet again on Earth." Milliardo watched him silently as Treize turned his attention to the machine behind them. "Have you flown it in battle?" He had to think for a moment before he realized what Treize had meant by the question.  
  
"Epyon? No... I just received it from the gundam pilot...Heero Yuy." The General let a small sigh escape and then looked at him with a very faint smile.  
  
"Good...I fear slightly what it might tell you..." Milliardo frowned slightly at the phrase and tried to read the sapphire gaze that was locked onto him. Treize lowered his eyes though and shook his head slightly before turning and walking a few feet away. "The Pilot 05...Chang Wufei..." he began slowly. Milliardo watched him and then walked towards him slowly.  
  
"Yes? What about him?"  
  
"The feelings between us...I don't think ..." he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. " Well...I've hidden the truth I guess from myself until now...but the words we've spoken to each other sounded hollow...devoid of any true feeling...I don't know..." He crossed his arms across his chest pulling the cape he wore tighter around himself. "He may really care for me...but I think we've both been using each other for replacements. I took the place of his dead wife, Meiran, and he took yours."  
  
"I understand..." Milliardo watched as the smaller man before him shivered once, and then sighed as he took off his trench coat and settled it across his shoulders. "You shouldn't be out in this weather without a coat..."  
  
Treize nodded and sighed pulling the coat tighter around him and sighing softly before speaking again. "Would you come with me? Just spend one night with me...and then I'll let you go back to whatever you had planned before this..." Milliardo closed his eyes and remained silent for a few minutes before nodding once and reopening his eyes to look down at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome..." 


	2. Part 2

Title: "Always" *2/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Between episode 39 – 40  
  
(Basically it's suppose to happen before Milliardo goes back into space to Libra and before Treize takes back control of Romefeller from Relena)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, 6x13 , AU, beginnings of a Lemon  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
  
  
~If you told me to cry for you ...  
  
I could.  
  
If you told me to die for you...  
  
I would.  
  
Take a look at my face,  
  
there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you.  
  
Well, there ain't no love...  
  
and it slowly dies,  
  
Oh, baby...  
  
if you give me one more try,  
  
we could pack up our old dreams and our old lies...  
  
we'll find a place where the sun still shines...  
  
And I...  
  
will love you...  
  
baby...  
  
Always, ~  
  
  
  
Milliardo took the coat back from him once they had entered the house and laid it down over the back of one of the chairs that sat in the small room. He took the cape handed to him and laid it on top of the coat. "Would you care for something to drink?" He looked up at him and considered briefly before shaking his head and speaking softly as he moved to take on of the other chairs.  
  
"Thank you for the offer though." Treize inclined his head slightly and then walked towards a chair across from his.  
  
"Of course...I would be a poor host if I did not offer you something." He sighed then and then almost wished he had taken him up on his offer. At least he would have something to do with his hands, as well as an excuse to hide his silence behind. The open man that he had spoken to in the cold seemed to have disappeared now that they were inside.  
  
Of course most likely he hadn't felt in control outside in the thin woods. Now on more familiar ground he was back to playing his games it seemed. "I never got the chance to thank you for having Tallgeese on the ship for me..." he began slowly testing the waters warily, waiting to see how he would interpret his words. He saw a small faint smile grace the other's lips.  
  
"Thanks accepted but you should know I could of never been the cause of your death, Milliard...I need you to much, I think...I've missed your company."  
  
Milliardo watched him silently and then asked the question fore most in his mind. "Why did you leave Romefeller ?"  
  
Treize stood then and then sighed as he walked towards the window staring out at the darkness outside. "Gomen, If it's a topic you'd rather not.." The ginger haired general waved a hand slightly to stop his apology.  
  
"No... It's alright. After you left Duke Dermail and Chief Engineer Turbarov began constructing the machines known as mobile dolls. I tried to make them see the error in using them but I failed...so I stepped down." Treize turned and then a faint smirk formed on his lips. "I have to say though that the look on Dermail's face when I told him I wished to be a loser was rather priceless." He turned back around to stare out the window again and then sighed softly.  
  
Standing up Milliardo crossed the distance between them and embraced him, wrapping his arms around Treize. "Lets not speak of the war anymore tonight..." Treize tilted his head back slightly against his shoulder to look up at him.  
  
"Pretend it doesn't exist for tonight?"  
  
"Yes...Do you think we could do that?" He leaned his head down and kissed him once on the lips and then looked into the sapphire still staring up at him.  
  
"I believe so...for tonight. Shall we adjourn for the night then?" Treize asked leaning back into his embrace, and closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm not really tired yet..." That earned him a small laugh and he felt Treize kiss his neck.  
  
"I didn't say that we had to sleep..."  
  
"Ah...Very well...I see no reason why not.." Another small laugh followed his answer and he let Treize slip from his arms to lead the way to the other room and then watched silently as the smaller man shed his clothing and then turn to walk towards him. They kissed again as slim fingers played over the red jacket's buttons. They broke off due for lack of air and he slipped out of the jacket and then the vest.  
  
"I'm slightly surprised that you are still wearing this..." He heard Treize say softly as he deftly untied the caveat and set it aside.  
  
Milliardo took one of his hands in his own and softly kissed the back of it before speaking. "I guess it was because it was the only tie I still had with you...and maybe I was afraid if I discarded it that I would lose you as well." He was gifted with a smile and Treize's free hand closed around his own.  
  
"You would never lose me...as I would never leave you willingly." 


	3. Part 3

Title: "Always" *3/13*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Between episode 39 – 40  
  
(Basically it's suppose to happen before Milliardo goes back into space to Libra and before Treize takes back control of Romefeller from Relena)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, 6x13 , AU, Lemon  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
~ As Romeo was bleeding...  
  
but you can't see his blood.  
  
Its nothing but some feelings...  
  
that this old dog kicked up.  
  
Its been raining since you left me...  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood.  
  
See I've always been a fighter,  
  
but without you I give up.  
  
Now I can't Sing a love song,  
  
like the way it's meant to be...  
  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore,  
  
but baby that's just me...  
  
And I will love you...  
  
...baby...  
  
Always ~  
  
Milliardo smiled softly as Treize leaned his head back further baring his neck to him as he kissed a trail from his jaw downwards towards his collarbone. Reaching the collarbone he sat up slightly and allowed a small cross between a moan and a sigh to escape as he felt their arousal's rub against each other from where he sat straddling Treize's hips. He felt the smaller man beneath him arch slightly into the touch and he bent down to kiss his chest silently taking one of the nipples presented to him and nursing it. Hands ran through his hair and he both heard and felt the purr that began to come from Treize's throat and chest. Treize reminded him of a cat at times the way he moved, and acted.  
  
He lifted his face from the chest and kissed him once more on the lips before kissing his way down the other side of his neck and down to the other neglected nipple. He felt the hands travel through his hair still and one hand left his long hair to caress his back down his spine. He rose up again pressing them both against each other for a few moments, gaining a soft moan from Treize.  
  
Sitting back up he glanced down at the man beneath him and returned the smile he found on the other's lips. He rested one of his fingers on those lips and closed his eyes in pleasure as they wrapped around his finger and began to suck on it slowly. Finally he drew his hand away and leaned down over him, claiming his lips again as his hand traveled down past their erections and against the small muscle he found. The arching motion the general did against him pushed the finger slightly within the ring of muscle and he continued the kiss as he slowly worked it the rest of the way within him. With a remembered ease he found the certain spot within his partner and lightly pushed against it. Treize gasped into his mouth and arched more onto his finger. He continued this for a moment stretching him and then withdrew the finger. He slowly broke off the kiss and then turned his attention to the neck before him as he moved himself to slowly enter within the one below him.  
  
Treize's legs moved to wrap around his waist and pull him deeper within and he leaned back slightly, moaning faintly as he sheathed himself fully within him. The purr was back and stronger this time as he laid there still and silent for a moment letting both of them get used to the feelings being caused by the actions just taken.  
  
Milliardo moved slightly forwards thrusting into Treize and gasping softly at the heat and the feeling of the legs tighten around his waist. The pace was slow to start and he placed small kisses against his beloved's jaw and throat as he moved. Treize arched back again some, his head leaning back into the pillow eyes closed. His hand tightened a little on his hair and he slowly increased the pace of the thrusts and then moved to sit halfway up supporting himself on his arms resting on either side of the man below. The other hand not in his hair traveled over his chest and caressed the nipples. He leaned his head back enjoying the sensations trying to pull him under and drown him.  
  
After a moment he moved, slowly sitting up but not breaking off the rhythm he had created. His hands ran over Treize's sides and down to his hips over them and then slowly stroked the hard length he found. A soft gasp that became a soft moan came from Treize and he quickened the pace of the thrusts into him again. One hand remaining to caress the erection he took one of the smaller man's hips in his other hand as he thrusted harder into him. He opened his eyes slowly to look down at Treize and saw his back arched and his head pressed into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Both of them were breathing hard now and he began to stroke the length in his hand faster almost matching the speed of his thrusts within him. He felt Treize's hands take a hold of his shoulders, one still wrapped within his hair and a harsh moan escaped his throat as he felt Treize begin to tighten around him.  
  
A minute later he felt something wet cover his chest and hand and he leaned down and kissed Treize's neck as he continued thrusting for another minute. Then he was lost in the overwhelming pleasure that drowned him as he released into his partner. Treize's arms surrounded his shoulders the hands clasping together against his back. "Ich liebe Dich..."[1]  
  
A smile graced his lips as he heard the soft spoken words. "I know...I love you too...more than I can express." He felt the soft kiss pressed against his temple and sighed softly as he closed his eyes laying there against Treize's chest with the other's legs still around his waist. Slowly he felt the legs slide down from his waist and he withdrew from Treize to lay beside him his head resting on his chest.  
  
Silently enjoying the feel of Treize's hands running through his hair, he looked up when he heard the soft spoken "Miri..." He frowned faintly at the change that had seemed to have taken place. Treize looked down at him and sapphire locked with azure, several emotions flickering across the blue depths. He moved to sit up further and was concerned at the need that was within them.  
  
"What's wrong..?" He ran a hand silently through the ginger hair as the eyes closed. They opened again a moment later and when the tenor spoke again it was softer than usual and there was a small trace of fear hidden in it.  
  
"Promise me something...Milliard?"  
  
He nodded faintly concerned at this new turn Treize seemed to have taken. "I'll try...what do you wish for me to do?"  
  
Treize sat up slightly pressing his face into his neck and holding him close. "Promise, that when this is all over, after everything is done, that we can be together again somehow?" He held him and then felt the small tremor that went through the general's frame. He moved his head to kiss him softly on the forehead and then considered briefly before answering. It had most likely cost the man holding him very dearly to drop all of his masks and he knew somehow that the one who held him now was the real person behind the General.  
  
Milliardo silently kissed Treize's temple and then spoke softly. "Yes...I promise somehow...I'll find a way to join you where ever you go." A small almost unheard sob and a soft relived sigh answered him and he continued to hold him until he felt him relax into him and fall asleep. He gently laid Treize down and then laid there watching him silently. Treize shifted and moved until he was resting against his chest and he sighed softly as he ran a hand slowly through the ginger hair again. He watched him sleep and then noticed how strained Treize looked without his usual mask in place. It appeared he had no peace even in sleep.  
  
Silently he cursed Dermail, Romefeller and the War that had caused the stress he saw in the young general. Laying back against the pillow and closed his eyes, but was unable to get any rest. He knew how much it affected Treize not to be able to control the path that OZ and Romefeller were now taking. He had tried to gain back some control with the building of Epyon but it wasn't as much as he had once held. He began to silently grow angry with Dermail and the rest of OZ and Romefeller for making the man laying against him choose between his principles and the control he wielded over the war. He understood how he must feel about the mobile dolls and then thought of something.  
  
Dermail did not seem to care about attaining peace as he knew Treize had and was currently using his sister as an excuse to have other's disarm, allowing Romefeller to take more control over the earth. Dermail only seemed concerned with concurring both Earth and the Colonies. Then a plan slowly began to form. Couldn't he use the rebel group to teach Dermail and the others who followed him blindly a lesson about war and how meaningless it was? He then smiled softly a plan made within his mind as he felt sleep finally come to claim him now that he knew what steps to take next. He looked back down at Treize and caressed his cheek softly. He would give him the peace he desired so much and also teach humanity how wrong it was to keep fighting this war. 


	4. Part 4

Title: "Always" *4/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Episodes 40 - A New Leader, 41 - Crossfire at Barge, 42 – Battleship Libra  
  
(Basically its happening through the time Relena gets Romefeller to change its ways, Dermail dies, Milliardo becomes Leader of the White Fang and Treize takes control back of Romefeller and Relena and Dorothy's journey into space)  
  
Warnings: Slight AU (?)  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
  
  
~And I'll be there ...  
  
...forever ...  
  
...ever dear, Always.  
  
I'll be there,  
  
till the stars don't shine,  
  
till the heavens burst,  
  
and till the words don't rhyme...  
  
either way I die, you'll be on my mind...  
  
and I'll love you....  
  
...Always~  
  
Milliardo fastened the last button in place on the red jacket and then glanced at the sleeping man in the bed. He wished he could wake him so he could tell him good bye, at least for now. But he knew if he were to do that he wouldn't be able to make himself leave him and do what needed to be done. So he let Treize sleep and hoped he would forgive him for leaving without a word of goodbye. He walked over to him and gently ran his hand through the ginger hair once more and sighed softly as he made himself leave the room and pick up his trench coat. Once he had his gloves out of the coat pockets and on he opened the door and walked out locking the door behind him.  
  
The path they had trampled down last night was still there so he followed it through the small woods and to the road. It wasn't long and he was standing once more in front of the maroon gundam. Setting the coat aside on a branch, he quickly slipped into the suit and then climbed into Epyon's cockpit. The cockpit sealed itself and he started the Epyon up and put on the helmet but leaving the faceplate up for now. Changing the gundam into flight mode he took off and flew out of the woods. As he entered into Space the Epyon beeped at him and he lowered the faceplate. He quickly took in the information given and cursed softly. OZ or rather more truthfully Romefeller Mobile Dolls had spotted him and locked him in as a target. He shifted out of flight mode and then flew at the Doll's slashing the heat rod at them and then he lifted the saber and it flared to life as more Dolls came to replace those he had destroyed. He was attacked again and it began to seem for every five Dolls he destroyed ten more came to take their place. He then spotted the carriers and made a dash towards them slashing out at them with the whip-like heat rod.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The carriers disappeared it seemed and the heat rod struck out at the Earth and seemed to shatter it and then the image exploded outwards revealing that he had actually struck the carrier he had aimed for. It was pathetically easy to wipe out the other carriers and the remaining Mobile Dolls after that it or so it seemed. Turning towards where the Libra was supposed to be at, he shifted Epyon back into flight mode and flew off towards it. He then recalled the words Heero had spoken to him before he had given him this gundam.  
  
*Epyon told me you were an obstruction to the path that I have taken.* Could it be Epyon was telling him that the Earth was the obstruction to his current path? He thought about it as he neared the large space battleship and then realized that the gundam was right. It was Earth that started this war. It was Earth that wouldn't let the war end. If the Earth was destroyed the Colonies would be able to go back on with their lives. It *was* the Earth that had first caused strife within the Colonies by killing the former Heero Yuy, who only wanted Peace for Earth and Space. And again it *was* the Earth who had allowed the Sanc Kingdom to fall not only once but *twice*. Earth was against Peace...it was so clear now It was the Earth that was his enemy. He was so into thought that he almost missed the battle happening not far out from the Epyon. He looked over at the battle taking place and then realized it was one of the Gundam's fighting Mobile Dolls.  
  
Milliardo docked into on of the hangers in the Libra and then stripped off the suit and the helmet before he made his way up into the Libra. As he walked into the room where Quinze and the Colonel was he over heard the ending of Quinze's comment about the Gundams. "--There's a strong possibility they'll come back to attack us again in the future." He watched as the Colonel slammed his fist into his other hand and growled.  
  
"I just don't get it. Why are the Gundams acting so hostile towards us?"  
  
Milliardo stepped forwards slightly and spoke up. "Because the Gundams are now fighting for earth, and earth itself is the enemy of the Colonies. Colonel you must declare war." They both turned to face him.  
  
"But our strategy was to first concur the OZ space force and our troops are on the way to Barge for that very reason."  
  
Milliardo walked forwards slightly more into the light and then spoke calmly again the smirk in his tone and faintly on his lips as he spoke. "The White Fang's actions still don't reflect the Colonies. This would be a great opportunity to consolidate the desires of the Colonies." He then turned away from them and walked towards his quarters.  
  
Once there he changed out of the OZ uniform he was wearing into a pair of brown pants and a tan shirt. After tying the caveat in place he slipped on the large brown vest and fastened the two belts into place taking the pistol and holster off the other outfit and sliding it onto one of the belts. He picked up the brown trench coat and slid into it as he walked towards the door of his room. Picking up his gloves as he walked out he slipped them on as he made his way up to the bridge of the Libra. He stood there silently as Quinze made his speech and then glanced over at the screen when it switched over from Quinze to the OZ space force that was escorting Duke Dermail to the Barge space fortress. He watched the short battle and then closed his eyes turning back to the screen that showed the Earth. Poetic irony that Dermail was killed by the very things he brought into being and threw his full support behind. He then heard Quinze wrapping up his speech.  
  
"—When the Space Colonies become one the only enemy of ours will be the Earth. We have a righteous cause, and he have welcomed a new leader to help us fight for and realize our cause."  
  
Milliardo opened his eyes as he listened to the lights coming on and then began his own declaration. "Earth and Space. The two exist together and form a pattern of confrontation." He looked up into the screen then and continued. "My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the Earth, the force that conflicts with Space."  
  
***  
  
Milliardo watched the shuttle he was flying towards get closer and then he flew past it. The Colonel hailed him as he flew towards Barge. "Wait, Commander Milliardo. What do you think you're doing in your mobile suit? You're the Chief Commander of the White Fang aren't you? Just give out the orders and leave the fighting to the Mobile Dolls."  
  
"You do that." He replied and then shut off the communications with the shuttle and lowered the faceplate of the helmet as he flew into the battle zone. The heat rod made quick work of destroying the Dolls and he continued to do quick passes at the machines destroying them easily with the whip- like heat rod. A Doll suddenly came up behind him and he turned and destroyed it.  
  
"They're nothing but lifeless dolls." He watched as more Dolls came to reinforce those few left and smirked as he flew towards them. "They're no enemy of mine." He then came up behind two Taurus Mobile Dolls and destroyed them with the saber, after the explosion he then saw the two Gundams and the white Taurus Mobile suit. He heard the sound of Barge's cannon firing and at the last moment flew out of the path of the beam. He watched it take out most of the shuttles that the Colonel had brought to defeat Barge as well as a good number of Mobile Dolls, both Taurus's and Virgo's.  
  
Milliardo then noticed that the Gundam's attention had left him and was centered on the Colony that the beam had hit. He slashed at 02 and then turned and slashed at 04. He then opened a channel in time to over hear the pilot of 04 cry out. "Hey! That pilot's not Heero!"  
  
Smirking faintly he replied. "You finally made it." He turned off the channel and turned raising the shield arm to block the strike from the double beam scythe. Bringing the beam saber around he swung at the black gundam twice and the hit it hard sending it flying backwards before turning to defend himself against the gray and white gundam. He blocked each of the strikes and then flew away from it as the other came down to attack him again. He turned and swung again at the black gundam and flew up sharply to avoid a blow from 04.  
  
He then heard Barge's cannon start up once more. He was attacked again by 04, he slammed him away and saw 02 begin to make another pass at him. Then he felt Epyon grabbed from behind. He heard Noin open a channel and cry out to him.  
  
"Zechs...Zechs! Don't you recognize my voice?!"  
  
"I can hear you." He pushed up the faceplate and looked at her. She smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Zechs...That's better. You owe me an explanation as to why you've been acting this way. Under Miss Relena's rule the Earth is finally moving towards pacifism. So why would you choose to become Miss Relena's enemy?" He watched her and then spoke his tone firm and slightly cold.  
  
"It's just as I declared. From outer space's perspective, the origin of all disputes is the Earth and none other." He slammed Epyon's elbow back against the Taurus and broke free from her grasp.  
  
"Wait a second.." Came her distressed voice as he turned and raised the beam saber to point directly at her Taurus. He heard her confused sound as he spoke again coldly.  
  
"And that's why I'll set everything right." He whipped away from her and then shot towards the space fortress.  
  
"You're serious! Zechs! Zechs, watch out!" He heard her call out as he flew away and he shut the channel down as he flew straight towards the two fighting Gundams.  
  
Turning the Epyon sideways for a moment, he flew right between them and traveled up the length of Beam Cannon to the Bridge of the Fortress. "You're not needed here." He said coldly. He raised the beam saber high and snarled again before slamming the saber through the fortress. "We have no need for *you* in outer space!" He attacked the fortress once more slicing through the hull like a hot knife through butter and then flew away from Barge as it began to explode.  
  
***  
  
When he returned to the bridge he found Quinze waiting for him and found out that Treize had taken over the World Nation becoming it's Leader and releasing Relena from her position as Chief Representative of Romefeller. He listened to the report and then sat down in the chair watching the Earth and thinking silently.  
  
The next day he was sitting on the bridge again when Quinze walked onto the bridge. "Commander Milliardo. Our Libra is finally complete." He glanced back at him coldly.  
  
"Good. Assemble the entire crew in the main hanger." He returned his attention to the screens in front of him. "I want everyone to hear my final announcement to Earth."  
  
"Very well then sir." He listened as he walked out of the door and the door hissed shut again. He then looked at the Earth on screen.  
  
"What we're doing doesn't really reflect our personality... does it Treize." He said softly as he continued to gaze at the screen waiting. After a couple hours Quinze came back and reported that the entire crew had been assembled in the main hanger and was waiting for him. He stood and walked off the bridge and through Libra down to a balcony over the main hanger.  
  
Milliardo surveyed the crowd below him and then began his announcement. "The Earth's World Nation is claiming that unity will achieve peace. I never dreamed I'd ever hear such rubbish from Treize. I'm sure that none of you have forgotten about an organization that existed on Earth called The Allied Forces of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Now did that ridiculous organization eliminate wars and make peace a reality? Of course it didn't. Under the guise of Peace and Justice, the Alliance came to the Colonies with its overwhelming military force. If we truly want to eradicate wars, it can not be achieved by simply uniting nations. It's a problem that requires an end to Earthlings. Because as we all know Earthlings have fought since ancient times, when our ancestors first stood upright. Battles between Human Races became Battles between Countries. And over thousands of years since the Dawn of Time, We've continued to write our blood-stained history. There's no reason for this other than the simple fact that fighting is a part of Human Nature." He paused for a second and then continued.  
  
"Then we have no choice, but to give up. No. That's far from the truth. That's because there are some human beings that posses the power to overcome their own base instincts. I'm sure you noticed by now. The citizens of the Colonies are a new breed of Humans. With the ability to attain true peace by controlling their instincts to battle. The colony citizens have lived their lives in Space, where Earthlings aren't welcome. And the people of Space know through experience just how meaningless these tragic battles are. Understand that the colony citizens are preoccupied with just living in Outer Space and they don't have the ability to fight. Then why did we stand up on their behalf? Because the old breed of mankind who loves to battle remains on their comfortable Earth and tries to concur the defenseless Colonies. It has been two hundred years now since our people started living in Space. Isn't it about time we put an end to this history filled with disputes? To accomplish that we have to eliminate the hot-bed of all these battles. The place we call Earth. Of course we don't intend to kill needlessly. With this in mind, I once again announce to Treize Khushrenada, Sovereign of the World Nation that we demand the Earth be eliminated from the Universe. If you can not abide by this command, we'll have no choice but to start a War to end all Wars." He finished and then waited for a minute before turning away and walking out and back up to the bridge.  
  
Sitting down in his chair again he clasped his hands together in his lap and ordered the crew to start the Libra. A few beeps sounded and he heard the confused sound a crew member made. "What?" he asked him. Then a shuttle appeared on the monitor.  
  
"It's an unidentified shuttle. How shall we handle it?" Just as the man spoke an image appeared on screen. Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Dermail and Treize's cousin. He then listened as she spoke smiling at him.  
  
"This is Dorothy Catalonia. Hello Milliardo Peacecraft. It's such a pleasure to see you again. I hope you remember how you and I played with Mr. Treize, back when we were just children."  
  
"Fire." He ordered coldly without taking his eyes off the screen. He heard the startled gasp from Dorothy and he saw the crew member look back at him. "That shuttle belongs to Romefeller. Shoot it down."  
  
"Rodger." The man turned back to his console. He glanced back at Dorothy as she began to speak again.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a man with two names. That person was the direct heir of a pacifist nation, but he wore a mask and changed his name to take revenge against those responsible for the nation's collapse. He soon became the legendary hero of an army. Today that person says he will punish foolish Earthlings. What has made him go this far? And can one call this an act of pacifism? Or are these the instincts of a Hero?" He watched her and smirked slightly as he tapped his right thumb against his left.  
  
"We're locked on to the target."  
  
"Its possible that's this person actually dislikes pacifism or he dislikes his sister who keeps believing in their father's pacifist ways. I guess no body really knows what his true intentions are. I want to be with you Mr. Milliardo. I want to imprint this war on my memory. After all it is going to be the Final Battle."  
  
Milliardo looked at her slightly amused with her tactics and gave a small laugh. "Alright then. Escort Miss Dorothy in." The crew member turned again giving him another confused look at his complete change of orders but complied. He smirked faintly as he heard her words as she docked her shuttle into Libra. He waited silently and soon the door opened and Dorothy came inside to stand beside his chair he glanced once at her and then stood. "Get some rest Dorothy...you're going to need it." He walked off the bridge and down to his room to get some rest. 


	5. Part 5

Title: "Always" *5/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Episodes 43 – Target Earth, 44 – Go forth Gundam Team  
  
(Happens through, OZ soldiers taking Colony C421 hostage, Libra's attack on the Earth, Relena's appearance on the Libra, and the beginning of the Mobile Doll control system)  
  
Warnings: Slight AU (?)  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
~Well, there ain't no love...  
  
and it slowly dies,~  
  
~I'll be there,  
  
till the stars don't shine,  
  
till the heavens burst,  
  
till the words don't rhyme...  
  
either way I die,  
  
you'll be on my mind...~  
  
"This is a declaration to the White Fang. We, the Oz Space Force, have taken over Colony C421. We demand that you return the Space Battleship Libra that you seized from us. Should you choose to ignore our demands, we can not guarantee the safety of the Colony or its Citizens."  
  
"Blasted OZ! Are they really going to stop at nothing?!"  
  
"We can't just let the colony citizens die, Sir!"  
  
"But we can't just hand this Battleship over to them either!"  
  
Milliardo sat on the bridge and listened to the laughter that had followed the last voice. He paid no real attention to Dorothy's amusement and didn't respond to her question. He heard Quinze's confused query and Dorothy's response. When the crew member spoke up again, he opened his eyes and then spoke interrupting any more arguments. "Direct the Libra towards Colony C421. We'll fire the main cannon as we change direction. Notify everyone who should be informed."  
  
"Rodger that sir..." the crew member said. He heard Quinze's surprised gasp.  
  
"Commander Milliardo! If we use the main cannon, we'll kill OZ as well as the colony citizens." Milliardo watched him silently as Dorothy spoke up and then when Quinze tried to get a word in rebuttal she spoke again and clasped her hands together in front of her as she finished her small speech. He paid them no real attention though and only nodded very faintly when the crew member reported.  
  
"Main Cannon energy fully charged."  
  
Right on the heels of that report another crew member spoke up. "We can fire at any time. Wait a second! There's a civilian shuttle approaching at 1'o clock!" He settled his attention on the screen while Quinze startled from his debate with Dorothy turned and questioned the crew member.  
  
The screen flickered then and he saw Relena sitting there her hands in her lap looking at him sternly. "Milliardo, its me Relena." He closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly in response. "Listen Milliardo. I'm convinced you're making a huge mistake."  
  
Of course you do dear sister...he thought silently. Aloud he spoke quietly. "Stay away Relena."  
  
"I'll do no such thing, Milliardo."  
  
Predictable...he knew that she would of disagreed with him, he tried a different tact. "When Libra's main cannon is fired your shuttle will be destroyed. You'll simply be wasting your life."  
  
"I don't care if my life is wasted. But let me say this much to you please. We both bear the Peacecraft name, aren't you embarrassed brandishing huge military power and controlling people as you are?"  
  
So that's that she thought he was doing then. "Is that all you have to say to me?" He didn't have time for this, she didn't understand.  
  
"Wait, Milliardo!"  
  
No... he wouldn't wait. He'd waited far too long...he *would* set things right. And he would begin doing so now.  
  
"Fire the main cannon. Start the countdown now."  
  
"Ten seconds to fire off the main cannon." He heard the crew member report. He waited he knew Relena wasn't finished it was just a matter of seconds he knew and she'd begin trying to make him see that he was in the wrong. He knew better though. This was the path he had to take, this was the only way he could make humanity see how terrible War was and it was also the only way to get rid of his enemy.  
  
"Milliardo! Is there no way to stop you from attacking the colony?! God will never forgive you for something like this Milliardo! I beg you to try and come to your senses."  
  
Milliardo lifted his head and opened his eyes looking at her. "I have come to my senses." He stated calmly as the countdown was read off by the crew member. He heard Relena yell as the countdown reached zero and then ordered the Cannon fired. The transmission from Relena cut off and he watched as the beam from the cannon flew forward and struck the Earth.  
  
A few minutes later he heard Dorothy speak obviously excited by the firing of the Cannon. "That was Splendid! After that attack the people will shudder at the mere thought of the tremendous power we posses. The test of the Main Cannon was a great success!"  
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes. A test...no... that was most definitely not a test. "That was no test. That was an official challenge to Treize and the Earth." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Of course it was." He heard her say but her tone was still excited and he knew she didn't really understand.  
  
"We got an overload in the Main Cannon's main circuit. They're checking it over now." Quinze reported turning to look back at him.  
  
He nodded faintly in response and stood up looking over at him. He watched him silently for a second his expression cold before speaking coldly. "Make it fast. We are expecting our enemy."  
  
Quinze looked back at him once more confused. "Our enemy? Who do you mean?" He sighed inwardly and then wondered how blind the man could be before responding just as coldly as before.  
  
"The most annoying and fearful enemy in the universe. The Gundam." Quinze nodded and then turned back to the screen before him and back to work. Milliardo glanced at Dorothy. "Dorothy would you show my sister up here when her shuttle is finished docking?" Dorothy smiled and then assured him she would and then left. He sat back down in the chair and then bowed his head once more closing his eyes in thought.  
  
"Go ahead, Miss Relena." He heard Dorothy's voice and then rested his chin on his clasped hands glaring at the image of the Earth on screen.  
  
"The Earth only seems beautiful because we have the chance to see it like this from Outer Space." He lifted his head up off his hands and continued. "Those on Earth can't possibly appreciate its true beauty." He heard Relena enter the bridge, landing beside the dais the chair rested on and listened silently her angered query.  
  
"Are you suggesting all of humanity should come up to Space?"  
  
Milliardo lowered his hands to rest on the arms of the chair, and continued to watch the image of the Earth. "Those who don't want to come here certainly don't have to. I won't simply ignore powers on Earth who are a threat to peace here in space." He said calmly, he heard he take a step towards him, she spoke again her tone still carrying a trace of anger in it. He lowered his head closing his eyes.  
  
"Surely that is no reason to become the largest threat to peace yourself though. The time has come for Earth and Space to discard all their weapons."  
  
"No." He opened his eyes glancing at her. "This isn't the time for your world of total pacifism, therefore Outer Space must first direct all of its force against the people of the Earth," He tightened his hands around the arms of the chair as he spoke. "using the battleship, Libra."  
  
Relena stepped forwards again and brought one hand up to her chest. "No! You're mistaken Milliardo!"  
  
He closed his eyes. "How would you know?"  
  
"I know that because I am Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Opening his eyes again and looked over at her a faint smile coming to his lips. "My dear Relena," He stood up and then jumped off the dais to embrace her. Holding her he closed his eyes smiling faintly as he spoke to her. "You've grown up strong Relena. But your strength is no longer needed. I want you at least to remain a kind woman." And he did...even if she didn't understand why he was doing this...she would help the Colonies pick up their lives once more when peace was finally achieved. He could only walk down the path he had taken and try to give her that, without making her stain her hands like he had.  
  
He then felt her shift in his arms and speak once more a trace of coldness in her tone. "In truth I don't even know if I am being held in the arms of Milliardo, the kind brother I once knew." He opened his eyes at her choice of phrasing and heard her continue, "Or in the blood-stained hands of Zechs Merquise." Even though she wasn't telling him anything he hadn't already told himself, it still hurt somewhat to hear the words from her and he pulled away slightly, glancing away from her.  
  
Looking back down at her he kept his voice steady and spoke to her still holding her in his arms. "If you want to return to Earth, I'm not going to stop you. If you want to remain in Space, I'll find you a place to stay on a Colony."  
  
Relena stood up straighter and she glared at him before yelling at him again. "I'm staying right where I am until you change your mind!"  
  
Releasing her from his embrace, he looked over at Dorothy. "Do me a favor. Show Relena to the officer's room, Dorothy." He then turned away from Relena and jumped back up onto the dais and sat down in the chair hearing Dorothy's affirmative answered and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a little tired. He listened silently to the exchange between them and then listened to their leaving. After the door had shut he opened his eyes looking over at Quinze. "Do you consider me a weak man Quinze?"  
  
Quinze looked back at him one hand resting on his hip. "On the contrary, if you hadn't been looking out for someone I wouldn't have welcomed you as the White Fang Leader."  
  
"Thanks for saying so." He said softly before sighing faintly. He lifted his head and then once more settled his attention back on the Earth thinking silently.  
  
He would continue on his path even though she didn't understand why he was doing it, he thought back to Dorothy's small speech as when she was in her shuttle. She had been correct on one thing he thought, it was entirely possible no one understood his motives behind this. He closed his eyes again for a moment before opening them again. No... that wasn't right. There were possibly one, maybe two people who would understand his actions. His enemies, Treize and Heero. He then glanced over to where Quinze was standing again and stood up. Quinze glanced over at him. "Sir?" He set his hand on his hip and then glanced once more at the Earth.  
  
"I will be back shortly take over the bridge while I am absent." He ordered jumping off the dais and turning to walk towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir." He walked off the bridge and down into the hanger where Epyon was docked at and then climbed up into the cockpit and opened the console beside the seat and pulled out one of the drawers containing the disks that held Epyon's zero-system. After searching through it he found the certain disks he needed to carry out his idea and climbed back out of the Epyon, leaving the hanger. He spoke with a few crew members about what he wanted done with the disks and then went back up to the bridge. After about waiting for a half hour he was informed that they had finished his orders. He acknowledged the report and glanced over to Quinze.  
  
"Load the strategic program." Quinze turned to the console and then carried out his orders. All he had to now was wait, and see how things went...he knew that it wouldn't be enough to beat them but it should give them a new challenge. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head against his fist, waiting.  
  
Then Quinze spoke up turning from the console he'd been standing beside. "We've received information that all the mobile dolls sent to Peacemillion have been destroyed."  
  
"It makes no difference. I never expected we would defeat them by simply loading the strategic program." He told him not looking at him.  
  
"Then why did you send out the units?"  
  
"I have started a war of patrician against them. Even the gundams and their pilots have their limits do they not?" He heard Quinze's confused query and continued. "But not the Mobile Dolls."  
  
"You got a point."  
  
He stood up then looking down at Quinze one hand resting on his hip. "We will start the Libra as soon as we are ready to go. We are heading for Earth." He watched silently as the white haired man gave him his affirmative and then walked off the bridge and through Libra to search for Dorothy. He found her coming back from the direction of the Officer's room and then motioned her to follow him.  
  
Milliardo opened the door to the room and then waited till Dorothy walked in before allowing the door to shut. "Sit down, I have something I wish to show you." Dorothy nodded and then walked over to the chair sitting down in it as he walked over and picked the helmet up and turned towards her placing it over her head. The control board came out of the console and she laid her hands on it making the screens around them flicker to life. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's not bad at all. I'd like to try it in real combat." Dorothy replied as the screens died back down to black. He leaned down resting one of his hands on the back of the chair.  
  
"Do that. I'm going to have my hands full fighting Wing Zero with Epyon." Then he heard the door open and he looked up and back towards it to see Quinze standing in the doorway.  
  
"Commander Milliardo. Peacemillion is heading straight for us." He turned to face Quinze as the screens flared back to life around him.  
  
"I'll face them now." 


	6. Part 6

Title: "Always" *6/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Episodes 44- Go forth Gundam Team, 45 - Signs of the final battle, 46 – Milliardo's decision  
  
(Happens through, Wing Zero's fight with Epyon, the firing of Libra's Main Cannon on the Peacemillion, the repair of Libra's hull and Main Cannon, Heero invades Libra to rescue Relena, Milliardo refuses the duel and fires the Main Cannon at Treize)  
  
Warnings: Slight AU (?)  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
~When you say your prayers  
  
try to understand I've made mistakes,  
  
I'm just a man. ~  
  
~If you told me to cry for you ...  
  
I could.  
  
If you told me to die for you...  
  
I would.  
  
Take a look at my face,  
  
there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you.~  
  
Milliardo fastened himself into Epyon's cockpit and then put the helmet on. He flew out of the Libra in flight mode to meet with Heero in Wing Zero who was also in flight mode. He opened a channel between them. "Let's get started."  
  
"I'm here." He heard Heero respond as Wing Zero flew over him. He came out of flight mode bring out the beam saber and flew back at him. He struck out at Wing Zero and it blocked with it's own saber. "I want to know what you're up to. Why are you starting these battles?" Heero asked him.  
  
"To end all battles."  
  
Wing Zero backed off and he spoke again as he struck out at the gundam again. "I see you mastered the system." Wing Zero evaded the strike and struck back at the Epyon. He flew back some evading the attack.  
  
"So have you."  
  
Milliardo struck out again once with the saber followed by once with the heat rod. Wing Zero evaded both attacks and struck out at him with its saber. The crossed beam sabers once more as he blocked the strike with his own saber and then backed off. Wing Zero came after him and he slashed out at it as he moved out of its path. His attack was evaded and he blocked Heero's strike using the shield. He then over heard something that caught his attention. "—Fire the Main Cannon. That's all we can do!"  
  
"What?! Dorothy?!" He was distracted from the fight for a moment and barely caught Wing Zero's strike against his shield once again. He then turned his attention to the Libra. It was going to fire. He watched unable to do anything as the Cannon fired the beam hitting one of Peacemillion's wings before dying down and fading away. "I must leave Heero." He said as he turned Epyon around and flew towards Libra. He closed the channel down and then raised the face plate of his helmet. "This was too much responsibility for Dorothy." He said as he watched the Cannon spark from the outside.  
  
He docked the Epyon into Libra and went directly up to the bridge, not bothering to change out of the suit. Quinze looked up at him and paled faintly at the glare that he received from Milliardo. "Damage report." He ordered coldly.  
  
"Main Cannon system is down, there is some damage to Libra's hull." Milliardo turned away from him to walk off the bridge once more.  
  
Milliardo stopped before he reached the door and looked back at him. "Get it repaired."  
  
"Yes Sir." He walked out of the door and then down to the Mobile Doll control room to confront Dorothy. He walked into the room and found it empty though. He would find her later and ask her what she was thinking when she had Libra's Cannon fired. He walked back to his room and then stripped out of the suit into his vest and coat once more and he walked back up to the bridge sitting down once more in the chair watching the repair of Libra's hull and Cannon.  
  
Several hours later Quinze turned to him and reported. "The repairs to Libra are almost completely done."  
  
He looked up at him. "There's still time before the World Nation's forces at MO-II start making moves. Switch to our emergency shift and have everyone not on duty get some rest."  
  
"Will this be the Final Battle?" Quinze asked.  
  
Milliardo closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. "It's going to have to be." He stood up and then began walking towards the door. "I'm going to get some rest too, take over things here."  
  
"Commander Milliardo, What are we going to do about the Gundams?" He stopped before he reached the door.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
He looked back at him glaring slightly at him. "The Peacemillion was hit pretty hard. They'll be quiet for the moment."  
  
"But sir, we can't simply leave them out there. Because Epyon alone is our gundam symbol. Anything that gets in the way of our idea must be destroyed immediately."  
  
Azure eyes narrowed somewhat as he continued to watch Quinze over his shoulder. "Can we do that?"  
  
Quinze straightened. "I've already sent mobile dolls over there. I will defeat them!"  
  
He turned his attention back to the door in front of him. He doubted that the man could do any serious damage to the Gundams. "You're in charge now, so do whatever you want to." He walked out the door and back down to his rooms and took off the coat and vest, laying them down on the chair that sat before one of the windows in his room. Sitting down in it he took off the boots and leaned back in the chair watching the stars.  
  
Soon...soon the final war would be fought, and he would make humanity see how pointless it really was to fight. He would rid space of the source of all the wars that had happened so far and then there would finally be peace for the Colonies. He stood up and then untied the caveat and dropped it onto the table in front of the chair as he walked back towards the bed. Sitting down on it he sighed softly before laying down and falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later he was back on the bridge watching the screen coldly as the crew member reported the crashing of a carrier in one of the docking area. Quinze began yelling and he closed his eyes for a moment before interrupting him.  
  
"Calm down. I already predicted this would happen." Quinze turned to look at him startled it seemed and he continued with a faint smile coming to his lips. "But it did happen a lot sooner than I expected. Goes to show you he's not a Gundam pilot for nothing."  
  
"Mr. Milliardo what will we do then?"  
  
Milliardo glanced callously at the young woman standing beside the dais. "Now that he's here I'll have to confront him personally."  
  
"But we still haven't got confirmation as to who the intruder is."  
  
Looking forwards again, he narrowed his eyes, he knew who it was. He also had an idea why the pilot was here as well.  
  
"I know exactly who it is, It has to be Heero Yuy."  
  
***  
  
He stood and then walked off the dais and off the bridge towards a certain room. Sitting down at the desk he waited until the small laptop that was on the desk beeped and told him he'd been located by someone. He stood and then walked out of the room and then walked into a different room sitting down at the desk there and waiting once more. When the door to the other room was open the screen in front of him flickered to life and he watched as Heero and Relena walked into the room. He turned on the holo- projector and spoke calmly. "You made it." He watched the room lit up enough for them to see the projection of him sitting at the desk inside the other room.  
  
He watched Relena run past Heero towards the desk. "Milliardo!"  
  
Watching her silently, he waited for a second before he spoke again. "Relena. I was under the impression that you and I were done talking."  
  
She raised a hand in front of her chest. "No. We're far from finished."  
  
"I have no intention of changing my mind." He said as he rested his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his clasped hands. He heard the screen in the room flare to life behind the image of him. He knew it showed MO-II and the military force led by Treize. He saw the surprise on her face and watched her take a step back. "You can see how far Treize has gone. Libra will have to face this enormous military force now." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Please stop this at once! This is totally meaningless!"  
  
Her words struck a nerve and he opened his eyes narrowing them as he hissed back at her. "This is not meaningless! Even if it does become a disgrace for future generations. The battle itself has plenty of meaning to it."  
  
"Oh Milliardo..."  
  
He lifted his chin off his hands as he watched Heero step past Relena towards the desk. "Listen. I don't know what's going on between you and Treize but don't go getting other people involved." Heero raised his pistol once more at his image still sitting at the desk.  
  
"This battle must by its nature involve a great deal of people," Milliardo smiled faintly for a second before frowning and continuing "...because the problem faces all of Humanity."  
  
"Is that how an Earthling like yourself became Chief Representative of the Colonies?" Heero said still holding the pistol aimed at him.  
  
"The Colonies gave into their will to fight, took steps to arm themselves and selected me as their Leader and if you're having problems with that." He stood up behind the desk and looked down at Heero. "You're from the Colonies, so why don't you lead the White Fang?" He watched as Heero lowered the gun, and then considered something and spoke again watching him carefully. "Otherwise you could always team up with me Heero."  
  
"Us team up? Figures you'd say something that crazy." Heero raised the gun once more.  
  
Milliardo watched him calmly and then spoke. "So is that your answer?"  
  
"How about you explaining what you meant when you said that this battle has plenty of meaning."  
  
Milliardo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Unless we fight. No one will ever learn how foolish fighting really is. We must make mankind realize this."  
  
Heero kept the pistol trained on his image and spoke coldly. "So why did you take on the job?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, the former Leader of the Colonies and King Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom together tried to promote total pacifism. One in Space, One on Earth." He said watching him.  
  
Relena seemed slightly surprised. "Our Father did?"  
  
He closed his eyes briefly and answered. "I'm just carrying on my Father's ideas."  
  
He saw the anger flash across Relena's features as she stepped forward towards him again, coming to stand beside Heero.  
  
"Our Father's ideas?! Are you trying to tell me that this war, this grossly pathetic war will lead us all to total pacifism?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
She glared at him. "You're mistaken. Peace is not something one achieves through battles and war."  
  
So she still believed that...he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "That's perfect, that's just how you should be." He heard Relena's confusion and then Heero spoke up.  
  
"I understand." Of course you do Yuy, you would be one of the few who do understand me. He heard Heero speak to Relena telling her that her part in the war was over and it was, at least until the war was over. Then she could step in once more and help the Colonies live in peace. He looked up when he heard Heero walk away towards the door and leave.  
  
"Relena...Please make it through all this alive." He smiled at her softly and continued. "Goodbye my dear little sister, Goodbye." He then shut off the projector and walked out from behind the desk and out of the room.  
  
Milliardo walked onto the bridge and heard Quinze report as he jumped up onto the dais and sat down in the chair.  
  
"The enemy front line has entered our firing range."  
  
"So how's the Main Cannon doing?" He asked calmly.  
  
He glanced at Dorothy who seemed to be watching him for some reason. She then gave him his answer. "It's all charged up, but the enemy is in Mobile Suits though." He watched her silently. Of course they would be, Treize would not use Mobile Dolls.  
  
"I'll send off warning shots." He said and then narrowed his eyes slightly and continued. "But if Treize does not take heed I might fire." He saw Dorothy's shocked expression and spoke again coldly. "I've been trying to rid myself of my gentle nature."  
  
Dorothy looked away and her tone was quiet as she acknowledged him. He looked up and then ordered for a crew member to send out a message stating that if the World Nation force did not halt their advance that he would fire the Main Cannon on them. He then waited and noted that the armada of Mobile suits had halted. He closed his eyes waiting. He didn't have to wait long before a crew member shouted out. "The Captain of the enemy is head straight for us!"  
  
When he heard Quinze yell that the Virgo's were to be dispatched, he glared at the man. "Withdraw those orders!" he ordered in a snarl.  
  
"Commander?" Quinze asked.  
  
Milliardo ignored the ever-present confusion in the man's voice, he would never understand how things should be done. He spoke coldly staring at the screen. Watching as the large Mobile suit with Tallgeese's build flew towards them. "It's the Tallgeese that's coming. I can guess who the pilot is."  
  
Seconds after he spoke those words Treize's image came up on screen, covering a small corner of the screen showing Tallgeese flying towards them. "This is Treize Khushrenada, Sovereign of the World Nation. I wish to challenge Commander Milliardo to a duel." He watched the figure on the screen ignoring Quinze's sarcastic comment and the other crew members. His attention was centered on Treize. "Commander Milliardo. I am waiting on your reply. Let me remind you that the decision you make will also be interpreted as your solution to this war." So that's your plan...very well then. I'll follow you then, we'll see if it works.  
  
"My answer..." he began slowly watching him. Treize remained silent. "is no." He heard Dorothy's shocked gasp and then continued. "I am no longer an OZ solider. Therefore chivalry has absolutely no meaning to me. I am now supporting the people's wish for a revolution! There's no way we could decide the destiny of the Colony citizens by a simple duel."  
  
"....I see....You've made the correct choice" He watched the Tallgeese II come closer towards the Libra.  
  
"Treize...We will eliminate anyone and everyone who stand in our way."  
  
He saw Treize's eyes narrow slightly. "Milliardo...as you're aware, the Earth is behind us. We will not retreat as I love the Earth."  
  
Of course you do...that's why we've come to this, he closed his eyes and laughed softly. "That's the Treize I know so well."  
  
He heard Dorothy speak her tone alarmed. "Wait a minute, Mr. Milliardo. Please.." He ignored the pleading in her voice, she didn't understand.  
  
Opening his eyes, he glared at her and the image of the Tallgeese. "Prepare to fire the Main Cannon. Set the target to the Tallgeese and the Resource Satellite MO-II."  
  
"Hit the Tallgeese with the Cannon?!" Quinze's voice held surprise at his order. Would the man ever learn to quit questioning his orders?  
  
"Just do it! Treize is asking for it!" He snapped coldly.  
  
Dorothy looked at him shock written all over her expression. "Mr. Milliardo! Think this over please! You can not fire on Mr. Treize!" He glared callously at her and then glanced back at Quinze.  
  
"Quinze! Come and restrain Dorothy...she is a traitor." He hissed. Dorothy's eyes widened and then she stepped back as Quinze pulled a gun out and aimed it at her. He ignored her as he watched the Tallgeese shoot for the Libra. I admire your resolution Treize...he thought silently as he watched him on screen. Then he heard the report about the Cannon and on the heels of the report he heard Treize's voice again.  
  
"If you defeat me now you'll earn your victory, Zechs." Treize's tone grew angrier and he shouted at him. " Go ahead and Fire for the Peace of the Earth and Outer Space!"  
  
Milliardo glared at the screen and snarled back at him. "My enemy is the Earth! And you're the Chief Representative, Treize Khushrenada!" He heard the countdown begin and then stood up and jumped down out of his chair landing next to the chair where the man sat ready to fire the Cannon. "Let me take over." He said coldly. The man looked up at him surprised. "I want to put an end to Treize myself." The man quickly got out of the chair and he sat down his hand over the button watching the screen.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" He heard Dorothy scream as he began to press down on the button then she slammed into him still shouting. "NOOO!! You mustn't, NOOO!!"  
  
He snarled at her trying to reach for the button despite her attempts to stop him, he would end this now. "Get out of my way! This is the only road to Peace!!" He shoved forwards and slammed his hand down against the button shoving it down and firing the Cannon. Dorothy screamed again as the beam raced forwards shooting for the form of the Tallgeese. Watching as it neared him, then suddenly something crashed against Tallgeese II shoving it out of the path of the beam. He only saw it for a second before the beam engulfed it. "Zero one!" Who...not Heero...it couldn't be. He continued to watch as the beam continued and took out a large portion of the Mobile suit carriers and a large piece out of the side of MO-II.  
  
Hearing Dorothy speak behind him, he growled. "Drop it. Be quiet." She fell silent as he glared at the screen.  
  
Quinze yelled behind him. "How long till the Main Cannon can be fired again?" The crew member responded say it would take at least another hundred and forty minutes before it could be fired again.  
  
Then another crew member reported. "A number of Mobile suit carriers are approaching us from behind. They belong to the Earth military. We're in a position to be attacked from both sides!" He heard Quinze curse and then order the Virgo's dispatched again, asking him afterwards if it was alright to complete the order this time. He growled at the snide tone in his voice and clenched his fists. Looking up at the screen, he watched as the fighting started and then slowly stood and walked back to his seat glaring at both Quinze and Dorothy. 


	7. Part 7

Title: "Always" *7/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Episodes 47 - Collision in Space  
  
Warnings: Slight AU  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
~ Now your bridge is there...  
  
you left behind ...  
  
Oh just memories of a different life,  
  
some made us laugh,  
  
some made us cry...  
  
Oh they made you have to say goodbye.~  
  
"All Mobile Doll units have entered the battle with the enemies main force and commando units." Milliardo listened to the report, but kept his attention on the screens showing the battle around them.  
  
"The battle is only the beginning. We must make Earth and all its residents know the strength and determination of the space Colonies." he said quietly, sitting on the bridge watching the space Leo's fighting the Virgo Mobile Dolls.  
  
He watched the battle in silence until Quinze broke it asking about the Peacemillion's location. One of the crew looked up from his console. "We've confirmed Peacemillion's location. They're going around the battle zone and heading straight towards us."  
  
"Those idiots. The gundams are still regarding us as enemies, even at a time like this." Quinze yelled as he watched the screen in front of them.  
  
A laugh followed Quinze's words. "That's no surprise. From their perspective every force is an enemy." Dorothy said from beside his chair.  
  
Quinze turned around and glared at her. "This is no laughing matter. We can't afford to send our front line Mobile Dolls to face them. We have no means to stop them."  
  
He stood up, time to end their little diatribe against each other. "I'll face them." he said quietly.  
  
Quinze looked at him, a startled expression on his face. "What?! You will?"  
  
He ignored the question stepped down off the dais turning towards the door. "I'm taking three Virgo's with me."  
  
"Only three?! That's crazy."  
  
He stopped momentary and spoke quietly. "It's enough to keep me alive."  
  
"Commander Milliardo!"  
  
The doors shut behind him cutting off any other protests from the white haired man.  
  
~*~  
  
Epyon flew out of the Libra, the three Virgo's flying behind it. He saw the four gundams flying towards him. "I'll teach you, this is how Mobile Dolls should be used." he said as the space between them closed. Gundam 02 flew towards him, the double beam scythe raised to strike. When the gundam attacked, a Virgo flew in front of Epyon blocking the path of the scythe. He laughed softly at the pilots surprise.  
  
The other two Virgo's came to the front then firing on 02 knocking it backwards away from him. He headed towards 04, two of the Virgo's firing as 05 came towards them. 05 attacked with the beam trident, the Virgo's scattered to the sides while Epyon dodged flying up and away from 05 again heading towards 04. 05's voice came briefly over the radio. "What the.."  
  
The Virgo's once more around him protecting Epyon with their shields as 03 fired upon them. He heard 03 over the radio. "Get those guys.. "  
  
He flew out of the protection of the Virgo's drawing the beam saber and slashing once at 04 from both directions. 04 jerked back and fired at him, the shots were blocked by the Virgo's shield generators that were in front of him now. 02 came down from above scythe coming down to strike him from behind. He dodged the attack and then flew back after 04. 02's voice came over the radio. "Why do they keep going after Quatre?"  
  
He slashed at 04 again who once again dodged the attack. 04's voice came on as if in answer. "They want to decrease their enemies. Maybe they think I'm the easiest to knock off."  
  
" Just trying to crush the brain first." he said as he continued after the white and black gundam.  
  
Once more 04's voice came over the radio. " In that case if I keep them close to me.." 04 fired at him again, the attack was deflected again by the shields. He then heard the others.  
  
"Duo! Wufei!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Two Virgo's turned around and fired at the three gundams, forcing them to scatter to avoid the attack.  
  
" I won't let you get into any formation. " he said as he went after 04 again. The Virgo's turned back around and then fired at 04 knocking it backwards.  
  
He heard a new voice come over the channel. "Nice work Milliardo.. the mobile suits are right where you want them. Even our commando units can't get any closer to Libra." He dodged another attack then and was contacted by Libra. They were moving towards Earth. That would move them away from the battling suits closer to the target they had. He heard the tenor come over the channel again. "Ah.. that was the correct decision. But can you tell the people of space that this decision is also a very sad one, Milliardo.."  
  
He dodged two more attacks, letting the third be blocked by one of the Virgos before responding. "No problem, right now we must show Earth how sad it is here in space.." He then looked up to see Peacemillion fire its engines and the shuttles leaving the battleship. "I suppose that's the obvious decision, But I'm not going to let you take Libra down. " he said narrowing his eyes slightly. He then flew towards Peacemillion the three Virgo's following him leaving the gundams behind.  
  
The gundams followed him and the Virgo's turned around to face them turning on their shields as 05 attacked them. 05's voice came on the radio. "Damn. How do they keep dodging Nataku's assault?"  
  
04 answered him. "Its no use. The three mobile dolls are working together to make a single powerful shield. We have to move in and destroy them." He looked back at this but his attention was pulled away from the gundams when Epyon warned him of a suit in his path.  
  
Looking ahead of him he saw the white Taurus. "Noin, get out of my way. "  
  
Noin's voice answered him. "No Zechs, I'd rather not have to fight you. But I.. " her voice sounded strained, but the Taurus raised the beam cannon it held.  
  
"Noin! Get out of here."  
  
"I'm not moving! Even if it means having to kill you."  
  
"Noin.."  
  
"Zechs.."  
  
He continued towards her, raising the saber to strike the Taurus , coming closer to the suit he swung to early causing the attack to miss the suit my mere feet. He turned Epyon away and took off his helmet slamming it down on the console off to his side. He kept his eyes closed, bowing his head slightly. "I don't understand!" he growled at himself. "Why am I still.. so.. spineless. " the last was said in almost a whisper. Why hadn't he been able to do it? Was he that weak? He lifted his head to watch as Peacemillion continued on its way to Libra also noticing briefly that the three Virgo's he had taken out with him were gone. Most likely destroyed by the Gundams.  
  
Peacemillion finally plowed into the Main Cannon halting Libra in her path. Milliardo flew closer towards the wreckage hovering just beyond it as he contacted Quinze. "What is the damage?" he asked coldly.  
  
Quinze on small screen in front of him reported. "The Main Cannon is completely useless."  
  
"And the engine?"  
  
"Well, it has been damaged sir, but it still can get up to %70 percent capacity."  
  
He allowed a small smile. "Then we still have a strategy." he said as he directed Epyon towards the Libra's hull.  
  
***  
  
A mobile doll exploded on his screen and he heard the pilot of the Leo closest to him speak. "A gundam?! Is that gundam backing us?"  
  
Treize looked over to where the explosion had come from and saw the gundam. "An upgraded Gundam 05. The pilot must be Wufei." he said quietly to himself.  
  
Wufei's voice came over his speakers as the gundam destroyed another Virgo. "Listen Treize. When I'm finished here. I'm going to put your integrity to the test."  
  
***  
  
Epyon landed on Libra's hull and he watched the Earth in front of him silently until he heard another suit behind him. He looked back and saw who it was. "Noin.." he said softly.  
  
"It's me. I won't try and stop you, just let me stay by your side." her voice held a pleading tone and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Do as you desire.." He said softly turning his head and opening his eyes again to watch the Earth. "Planet Earth. You're about to learn a lesson, the real crushing blow has yet to come." 


	8. Part 8

Title: "Always" *8/12*  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Bon Jovi,  
  
and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, along with whoever else owns any of the rights to it.  
  
Setting: Episodes 48 - Take off into confusion  
  
  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst,  
  
~...~ denotes Lyrics  
  
*...* denotes emphasis or Italics  
  
"..." speech  
  
(Thoughts aren't really set apart but sort of run along in with the story.)  
  
  
  
~When you say your prayers  
  
try to understand I've made mistakes,  
  
I'm just a man. ~  
  
~Well, there ain't no love...  
  
and it slowly dies,  
  
Oh, baby...  
  
if you give me one more try,  
  
we could pack up our old dreams and our old lies...  
  
we'll find a place where the sun still shines...~  
  
  
  
Tallgeese II flew straight towards Gundam 05 firing once at it and then dodging the return fire. A tenor voice spoke over the radio. "Gotta do better, I'm over here."  
  
It was answered at once by an angered, "Silence you!" The gundam swung its beam trident at the Tallgeese II. Tallgeese II blocked the attack with the shield on it's arm and pushed the gundam back in the same move.  
  
The pilot of the Tallgeese paid no attention to the demand to be silent and spoke again. "There was a time when battles could be won and lost with the mere push of a button and the mobile dolls are the absolute root of that detestable and hateful spirit, and their extension is that Libra ship.. over there." The voice paused for a moment as if in thought, then continued. "When wars are dehumanized, both victory and defeat become miserable and God no longer lends a helping hand."  
  
05 fired at the Tallgeese II again as it flew towards the other. The gundam pilot's anger filled voice coming over the channel. "Enough with the fancy speeches! To many people have died for nothing, because of you and the battles you fought!" The gundam swung its trident again at the other suit.  
  
Tallgeese II dodged the attack and flew up and behind the gundam planting a foot on its back and shoving forwards. The gundam recovered and turned back around to face the blue and white suit. 05's pilot came over the channel again. "If you're going to fight anyone, then fight me and no one else!"  
  
Tallgeese II stood still in front of the gundam and then the tenor came over the channel as the large suit detached the large Dobergun from it's arm. "You're absolutely right." The large suit drew its beam saber out from under the shield on it's arm and a long beam of red energy stretched out from it.  
  
The gundam spun it's beam trident and then held it behind it's back, its pilot's voice came over the radio again. "Are you prepared for the worst Treize?"  
  
The tenor answered immediately. "Of course I am, but this time I won't go easy on you."  
  
"Enough talk." 05 launched itself at the Tallgeese II.  
  
***  
  
"Yes. We can enter Earth's atmosphere if we continue on present course. There's a 69% chance that we'll collide on land in the northern hemisphere continents. The energy that will be released is estimated at around 6, 000 megatons."  
  
" Did you hear that information Commander Milliardo?"  
  
Milliardo glanced at the image of Quinze that was on his screen. "That will be plenty Quinze. If the Peacemillion and Libra both crashed on that green planet, the seasons would cease to exist. and they would be plagued with an ever lasting winter."  
  
Quinze came onto the screen again. "However Commander, this calculation is based on the assumption that the Peacemillion's drive system remains turned off."  
  
"The Peacemillion used to be a ship of mine, I know it will understand my intentions." he responded. Quinze nodded and then left the screen again.  
  
He then looked over to see Noin's Taurus come up beside him. "Can you say that about the Gundam Pilots, Zechs?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, no doubt they'll do everything they can to try and stop me."  
  
"So, you're waiting on them then huh?"  
  
He turned to look back at the earth on his screen. "Those pilots don't act in a way perceived as predestined. That's what makes them professionals in combat.. like me Zechs Merquise."  
  
*  
  
Tallgeese II raised its beam saber blocking the lunge of the trident and once more the gundam retreated. Treize watched the other over his screen and then spoke calmly. "What's wrong? How come you don't use your dragon?" The reply was immediate.  
  
"Because I want to fight you fair and square Treize, that's how come."  
  
The two suits stood several feet a part facing each other. "That's not like you. Why the hesitation?" Treize asked.  
  
"Look who's talking. Why didn't you kill me back there?"  
  
That hurt.. some but it would all be over soon. He answered him calmly and honestly. "Well, I just couldn't kill one of the few people who understood me.. that's all."  
  
The gundam launched itself at him, striking out with the trident. Wufei's angry voice screaming over the channel "You Loser! I can't stand the sight of you!" He blocked the first strike and the second one following it with the saber before speaking.  
  
"Then come and get me now." He swung the beam saber at the gundam. It leapt up to avoid his strike and attacked again the trident raised high above its head and brought it down towards him. He blocked the strike with the shield on the Tallgeese II's arm and struck out at the gundam with the beam saber.  
  
The gundam retreated again and once more Wufei's voice came over the channel. "You're only capable of looking down on other people like this. You're only fighting to satisfy your ego! How many people have died because of you! Huh!!"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked. He answered the question without waiting for Wufei's answer to his own. "As of yesterday, 99, 822 people."  
  
Wufei's shocked sounding voice came back to him. "What?!"  
  
He paid no mind to it instead opening a channel to MO-II and speaking to Une. "Lady.. How many people have died today?" he asked.  
  
She appeared on the corner of his screen as she spoke. "So far, we have received confirmation of the death of 82 White Fang soldiers and 105 of own soldiers."  
  
He closed his eyes. "I see. Give me their names later on today." he said not opening his eyes. He heard her quiet confirmation that she would and then the sound of the channel being closed. He then heard Wufei's curse over the other open channel.  
  
He kept his eyes closed, and tried to gather his composure back as he spoke again to Wufei. "I remember everyone who sacrificed their lives in battle." he paused for a moment and then continued. "How could I forget them. Bente, Dorian, Walker, Otto, Bunt.. Their names are etched into my heart."  
  
"How could you be such a..."  
  
Such a.. what dragon..? What do you think I am..? It wouldn't matter now.. only one thing left and then he would wait for Milliard to finish his own part in this. He opened his eyes and looked at the gundam in front of him. "I can only grieve over the lives lost by those who fought. But I want you to at least try to understand this, not one of those people have died in vain."  
  
*  
  
Epyon was still hovering not far from Libra scanning the large battle field. Then its sensors locked onto a certain blue and white suit that was sparing with a white and green gundam that was armed with a beam trident. It took only a brief second before the recognized the gundam and knew who its pilot was. Milliardo frowned for a moment as he watched them stand there just facing each other for several minutes before briefly attacking each other.  
  
Then they separated again for several more minutes. Something half- remembered ran through his mind as he watched them silently. *He left...for space...I'm not exactly sure, but I doubt we'll meet again on Earth.* He tried to recall what the phrase meant and then the realization came to him. Treize.. he had planned on seeing the pilot.. the one who had claimed him briefly while he had been in space. And judging by the way the duel between the suits was going, the general wasn't concerned about winning this duel.  
  
He directed the Epyon towards the two suits. The struck out at each other once more before falling back again and as he went through the open channels he came across a very familiar tenor voice. "- Dorian, Walker, Otto, Bunt.. Their names are all etched into my heart." He closed his eyes for a moment as one of the names sent a sudden chill through him. Something wasn't right here.. He turned his attention back to the channel and looked back up at the gundam and large suit again. " – not one of those people have died in vain." he then heard the yell and saw the burners come to life as the Tallgeese II launched itself at the gundam.  
  
Then he knew what would happen, if something did not interfere. Without another moments thought Epyon's whip-like heat rod rushed out wrapping itself around the beam trident and jerked it out of the Gundam's hand before it could strike the large suit. The move surprised the Tallgeese as it aborted its attack when it saw the trident snatched out of the Gundam's hands. He released the trident and the motion sent it sailing twirling end over end slicing several nearby Virgo's and a Leo before it came to a relative halt.  
  
He then saw the flash of white, blue, red, and yellow and the bird like form of the gundam Wing Zero. He spun around to fly towards it. "He's here.." he said softly to himself. 


End file.
